


【K/尊出】尊尊の生日賀文

by AshuraXuan



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Suoh Mikoto Lives, birthday fic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 閱前必知：—現代AU文/私設有本文背景為沒有魔法與超科技的世界，即普通的一個現代世界本文的周防尊是一個普通得不能再普通的警察，沒有法力沒有力量，形象參考自藤卷老師筆下的警察ver.青峰大輝，雖然懶散沒幹勁還一臉兇樣，不過關鍵時刻非常靠譜目前與戀人草薙出雲同居中—角色OOC注意—全文治愈溫馨向【原作我們不約[手動再見]能接受以上設定的請往下走↓↓↓↓↓
Relationships: Kusanagi Izumo/Suoh Mikoto





	【K/尊出】尊尊の生日賀文

**Author's Note:**

> 不是新文，只是從LOFTER搬運過來的舊文。  
> An old work imported from my LOFTER account.

今天是8月13日，周防尊覺得自己的男性戀人今天怪怪的。

平時總會縱容他賴床直到最後一刻的草薙出雲，今天不知中了什麼邪，一大清早就把自己從床上給挖起來，還興致高昂地丟給他一個問題。

「尊，知道今天是什麼日子嗎？」

把不斷躥升的起床氣硬是壓下去，一臉睡眼迷蒙的周防尊在聽到草薙出雲這句話時也不禁睜大了雙眼，他有一瞬間的衝動想把強壓下去的起床氣全都釋放出來。

草薙出雲，我一大早被你吵醒就是為了聽這種女人才會問的問題？

原本想直接倒頭就睡的周防尊，在看到對方一臉興奮難耐地等待著答案的表情，張開的嘴硬是閉上了。他轉念一想，根據他對自家戀人的了解，草薙出雲並不是那種會為了芝麻小事而給自己添麻煩的人，所以，今天真的是什麼重要的日子嗎……？周防尊開始認真思索起來。

草薙出雲並不是那種喜歡慶祝節日的類型，最多只有身邊人生日時才會開慶祝會的。看他那麼高興的表情，難道是他的生日？不、不對，他推翻了自己的預測，草薙的生日是在4月，所以不可能是他的……

那麼是十束的？不對，十束的好像已經過了……

八田？不，之前不是才剛替那小子慶祝生日罷了麼？？

那麼接下來是……鎌本？啊鎌本幾時生日我不知道……所以真是鎌本的生日麼？？

這傢伙……周防尊一瞬間滿臉黑線，就為了鎌本生日而把我叫醒？要是讓我知道今天真是鎌本生日而你真為了這事兒把我吵醒，你就等著今晚看我如何懲♂治你吧。

看著周防尊又是皺眉又是嘖舌的，草薙出雲臉上的光彩逐漸黯淡，他露出了個無奈的笑容，在對方臉頰上留下一個蜻蜓點水般的吻。

「真的想不起來嗎？既然如此那也沒辦法啦……時間還早，你再爭取時間多睡一塊兒吧，時間到了我會來叫你的——」

草薙出雲轉身想離開時手腕被握住了，他回頭看著周防尊：

「尊，還有什麼事嗎？」

「一大早把我叫醒硬是要我回答問題，回答不出你也不給我答案，還想就這樣一走了之？」大手用力一拉，草薙出雲就順勢跌在周防尊身上。雖然對方的體格跟自己差不多，兩具身體碰撞在一起時他感到了疼痛，不過周防尊心甘情願，他願意背負著這個重量一輩子。

「尊，別撒嬌，」草薙出雲躺在周防尊懷裡，金色的腦袋在他的肩窩處蹭蹭，若讓外人看見反而會覺得是草薙出雲在對周防尊撒嬌。

「遇到解不出的問題，還是要自己努力地解，解開了才算是好學生，知道嗎？」

「你這老師還真嚴厲啊……」周防尊把懷裡人的下巴抬高，印上了一個吻。

「那當然~~~」

XXX

周防尊與草薙出雲住在一個邊境小鎮內。這個小鎮不大，人口也不稠密，來來去去的那些面孔就算臉盲症患者如周防尊，在這裡待了幾個年頭之後也總算是記住了。

在小鎮住久了，周防尊開始發現，在這裡時間流逝的方式似乎有些不同，跟大城市不一樣，小鎮的節奏總讓人感覺緩慢，不過他不覺得討厭就是，相反的還有點習慣了這樣慢悠悠的生活方式。

他雙手插進制服的口袋裡，拖著緩慢的腳步，晃進了小鎮裡唯一的一所警署。

「早……」他有氣無力地打著招呼，然後便在屬於自己的辦公桌面前坐下。

「啊周防你個傢伙！又遲到了！！」另一位同樣身穿警察制服的同事道明寺安迪，在看到周防尊走進來便一臉不滿地叫道。

「冷靜點，道明寺，」宗像禮司安靜地坐在他的位子上，悠閒地喝著茶：

「對我們署裡的大紅人這麼兇的話，小心他的粉絲來投訴喔？這位周防尊大人，可是曾經英勇地徒手制伏過歹徒的英雄喔~~~」

署長的這一番稱讚，不知為何聽進周防尊的耳中，卻是成了變相的諷刺。他一煩心便順手摸進了上衣的口袋，拿出一包菸。

「可惡！周防！這裡禁菸喂！！」

「哦呀，周防，警察明知故犯這種事，我可不允許發生喔……」

同時被兩人點明，周防尊嘖了一聲，便站起來準備往外走。

「喂去哪裡！？」

「去巡邏。這樣就可以光明正大地抽菸了吧？」他晃了晃手裡拿著的菸。

「真是的明明我是前輩為什麼這傢伙——」

「哦對了，」無視道明寺安迪的自言自語，周防尊轉過頭問道：

「你們知道今天是什麼日子嗎？」

聽到這麼突兀的問題，大家都不約而同地翻了翻辦公桌上的月曆。

「欸，沒有什麼特別的日子啊」

「也不是我們任何一位的生日」

在一片疑惑的聲浪當中，就只有宗像禮司署長，透過一雙鏡片射出去的視線，卻是一副若有所思的眼神，周防尊不喜歡他那種眼神。

「哦呀，周防君為何提出這種問題呢？」

「那不管你事，還有，」周防尊瞪了宗像禮司一眼：

「雖然我們同年，但是印象中我應該比你大幾個月，用『君』來稱呼我……會不會有點沒大沒小呢？」

「你這混蛋別對署長這麼失禮啊！！！」

道明寺安迪對著周防尊離開的背景大喊大叫，宗像禮司則笑笑不阻止。

說到失禮，應該沒人比得過你吧，周防……

XXX

周防尊嘴裡咬著菸，一邊在住宅區閒晃。雖然整個氣質看起來比起警察更像痞子，不過經過的幾年的相處，小鎮的居民都知道這個人只是面惡心善，所以在他「巡邏」的一路上都有不少居民跟他打招呼。

「尊先生！！！」

一把熟悉的嗓子從身後逐漸靠近，周防尊不用回頭也知道這把嗓子的主人是誰。

「八田，放學了啊？」

「嗯！」眼前的少年高興地點了點頭，說道：

「尊先生，我今天有乖乖的上課喔！沒有逃課也沒有打架喔！」

「哦哦，不錯啊……」周防尊輕拍八田美咲的頭。「對了，鎌本是你的好朋友，對吧？」

「是沒錯……怎麼了嗎尊先生？」

「那……鎌本的生日是在幾時啊？」

「欸？5月18的說……」雖然有點疑惑，不過八田美咲還是照實說出來了。

「5月18啊……」那肯定不是啦，不過還有誰呢……

周防尊有點疲累地吸了一口菸，然後全數呼出來。八田美咲一看自己心中憧憬的對象竟然滿懷心事，便毫不猶豫自告奮勇要幫他解決煩惱。

「哦……那我問你八田，你知道今天是什麼重大的日子麼？」

「這我當然知道呀！今天不就是——」好巧不巧，八田美咲的手機在此刻響起。他極為不耐煩地把手機拿出來一看，沒想到卻變了臉色。

「啊，對不起，尊先生！我有急事必需先走了！」還未等對方反應過來，八田美咲已經跑的不見人影了。

「喂……」就一句話罷了，會耽誤你很長時間嗎？周防尊為八田美咲激烈的反應感到不解。

不過……我大概了解為什麼鎌本會給你取「突擊隊長」的綽號了，反應動作還真夠快的啊……

XXX

周防尊繼續在路上走著，就聽到了從前方傳來一陣陣小孩子唱歌的聲音。

哦哦，原來不知不覺已經走到這個地方了嗎？他走過寫著「鎮目町幼兒園」的圍墻，站在門口觀察。

花園裡種的向日葵開得正茂盛，旁邊有個開放式的庭院，而周防尊聽到的歌聲就是從那邊傳來。

院子裡擺了架鋼琴，幼兒園老師十束多多良正通過它彈奏出美妙的曲子，而團團圍在他身邊的小鬼頭們便扯開嗓子盡情地唱。

原本打算離去的周防尊，無意間與群體當中的一個銀髮女孩對上了眼。女孩的雙眼睜得老圓，之後便拋下她的朋友與老師，往周防尊的方向跑來。

不知為何，從第一次見面開始，櫛名安娜這個女孩就非常喜歡粘著周防尊，從來就不懼怕他那張毫無表情的臉。

「尊，不是壞人」當十束多多良問她為什麼不害怕周防尊時，她是這麼回答的。

此刻，周防尊正眼睜睜望著櫛名安娜朝他的方向跑來。

「尊」隔間與大門之間的距離不算近，女孩的臉色有點泛白，邊喘著氣邊叫著周防尊的名字。

「喂，還好嗎？」擔心女孩隨時會昏厥過去，周防尊蹲下身子輕拍她的背幫她順氣。

「嗯，我沒事——」

「安娜！」周防尊抬頭一看，十束多多良也跑到他面前來了。

「安娜，沒事吧？」

「拿點水給她喝吧」

「不用緊，我沒事」櫛名安娜拒絕了周防尊的好意，她說道：

「尊，你好久沒來了」

「啊啊，在巡邏當中就剛好走到這裡來了」周防尊摸摸女孩的頭，對方低下頭，有點開心地笑了。

「欸莫非KING有什麼心事？」十束多多良笑得人畜無害，但是眼裡一閃而過的精光卻讓周防尊感覺他今天來的實在不是時候。

「十束，你知道今天是什麼日子嗎？」

「啊今天是zu——」櫛名安娜很明顯是知道答案的，她正要說出來時卻被十束多多良給阻止了。

「安娜，」十束多多良比了一個噤聲的手勢，「自己的問題要自己解開，這樣才是好學生對嗎？」

櫛名安娜點點頭，這相當於宣判了周防尊的死刑，他皺起眉頭說道：

「說的話跟草薙完全一樣……你們是串通好來作弄我？」

「不，這怎麼可能」十束多多良搖了搖手，隨即轉移話題「所以說……這是草薙問你的？」

「啊啊，」周防尊煩躁地抓了抓頭髮，「都想了大半個早上了，還是沒得出答案」

「我說KING啊，你別只顧著關心別人了，自己也要關心自己喔~~~」

「哈？」十束多多良跳躍性的發言讓周防尊一瞬間腦袋打結，在他還沒釐清自己思緒之前對方已經牽著女孩的手準備回去了。

「安娜，我們回去唱歌喔，不然讓你的朋友等太久就不好了喔」

「嗯，」櫛名安娜點點頭，然後再回過頭來對尊說道：

「尊，加油。」

「唔……喔。」周防尊向兩人招了招手，便重新思考剛剛十束多多良說的話。

他叫我不要關心別人，要關心自己……莫非？？

XXX

當草薙出雲聽到玄關處傳來悉悉索索的開門聲時，他正在準備某人的生日大餐，不過對方這種時間點回來實在是太超出他意料之外了。他放下攪拌到一半的麵團，連圍裙都來不及脫就跑去開門。

門外的確站著周防尊這個男人。

「尊，你怎麼這麼早就——喂！」還沒把話說完就被直接拉近一個溫暖的懷抱。就對方流汗的程度以及心臟跳動的頻率，草薙出雲推測他是一路跑回來的。

雙手繞到背後去拍拍他的背，草薙出雲問道：

「發生什麼事了嗎？為什麼突然間跑回來？」

周防尊望進對方雙眼，那金黃色的眼瞳內如今已沒有了早上的陰霾。

「我知道答案了，所以我回來告訴你。」

「嚯嚯，你沒作弊吧？」

「為什麼今天早上我說我不知道答案時，你的表情會那麼失望？」無視對方的玩笑，周防尊一臉嚴肅地問道：

「明明今天是我的生日。」

看見戀人一臉嚴肅，草薙出雲也不好再作弄對方，只好全盤道出。

「尊，你給人的第一印象是個粗野的男子，但是認識你的人都知道，你是個很好的人，很會為別人著想，」草薙出雲伸出手，輕輕撫上周防尊的臉，從下巴至臉頰、從臉頰再向上直到額頭。

「所以早上我問你今天是什麼日子時，我敢打包票你肯定是在腦內把全部人的生日都比對過一遍了吧？但是在所有人當中，你唯獨漏了你自己。」

又來了，又露出這麼心痛的表情了。周防尊在心裡這麼想道。

「我這麼說你可能會覺得我很情緒化，但是你這種把所有人都擺在你前面的個性，我實在為你感到心疼——」

還沒等對方把話說完，周防尊就直接封住了草薙出雲的嘴巴——用嘴對嘴的方式。

「尊……」草薙出雲有一瞬間的呆愣，回過神來之後便主動攀住對方的背，與周防尊唇舌交纏起來。

周防尊舔過對方的唇瓣，舌頭就迫不及待地長驅直入，渴望進入對方的地盤，汲取對方的蜜液。草薙出雲也是個大男人，接吻一點也不扭扭捏捏，他察覺到周防尊的意圖，想也不想便直接張嘴放行。

雖然已經探索過無數次，不過每次要進去時還是會感到異常興奮啊……周防尊探索著對方口中的美好，纏著對方的舌頭一起共舞。滿室都是曖昧的水聲，傳進兩位當事者耳中更顯淫靡。

草薙出雲覺得再不停下來，自己就要缺氧了，他示意般的輕推對方的肩膀。周防尊也不勉強，依依不捨地離開對方的唇，扯出讓人看了臉紅心跳的銀絲。被唾液給浸染得晶瑩剔透的雙唇，就像是上了一層唇蜜似的，周防尊看著看著又覺心動了，還是忍不住衝動再次在對方唇上啾了好大一聲。

「草薙，你應該還欠我一句話吧……」周防尊細細摩挲著草薙出雲的下唇，剛剛結束接吻的唇瓣異常敏感，他覺得自己心跳漏了一拍，全身軟蘇蘇的快站不住腳。他直接趴在周防尊肩上，把全身的重心都往對方身上放。把嘴靠過去耳朵那邊吹了口氣，滿意地看到對方的耳朵紅了起來，接著便以正宗的英式腔調低喃：

**「HAPPY BIRTHDAY，MY DEAR MIKOTO……」**

【完結END】


End file.
